$\dfrac{5}{8} + \dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{5}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 4}{6 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{15}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{27}{24}$